


Ever After

by avyakta



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyakta/pseuds/avyakta
Summary: 东京童话故事（。





	1. 姫と王子

 

　　在外奔波半日，回到办公室时已经过了下班时间。推开门，御堂惊讶地发现还有好几名职员没走，正围在一起说着什么。佐伯和众人隔了段微妙的距离，靠在桌沿上，绷着张扑克脸远远看着。  
　　听见门响，所有人齐齐转过头，之前聊得正欢的几个女职员立刻安静下来，空气中莫名地弥漫着尴尬的气氛。  
　　不出意料，最先开口的是素以天然和KY著称的藤田。

　　「御堂桑辛苦了！真巧呢，刚才正好说到……哎哎哎？！」  
　　不知被哪个女职员踢了下，藤田委屈地撇着嘴，改变了话题：「那个，中岛带了他家宝宝的照片来，御堂桑要不要看？」

　　中岛是目前全公司唯一有孩子的人。他太太半年前刚生了女儿，从此三句话不离孩子，是个彻头彻尾的傻爸爸。这次大概是又带了新照片来，才引得众人围观。

　　「……好啊。」  
　　尽量忽视方才的气氛，御堂放下公文包走过去。  
　　身后，佐伯影子似的贴过来，却紧闭着嘴不说话。

　　小宝宝看上去很健康，在镜头注视下毫无防备地睡着。比起上次看到的照片，个头又长了不少。  
　　算起来，中岛比御堂还年轻几岁，等他到了御堂的年纪，这孩子大概已经会说会走了吧。

　　御堂试着想象自己有孩子会是什么样，却怎么也想象不出来。他原本就不是居家型的人，即使没有遇到佐伯，顺应社会规范结婚生子，也不过出于义务，而不是像中岛这样，发自内心地感到幸福。  
　　更何况，现在的他早已明了：自己的幸福，在另外的地方。

　　看了一会儿，御堂礼貌地微笑：「很可爱，长大了一定是个美人。」  
　　中岛接过照片，得意万分：「是吧？是吧？人人都这么说！」  
　　说着把几张照片并排摆在桌上，一脸陶醉地欣赏着。

　　御堂这才看见，办公桌上还放着几本色彩鲜艳的书，应该是中岛买回去念给女儿听的。  
　　「童话故事么……」

　　这时佐伯突然大声发问：「御堂桑，辛苦一下午，肚子饿了吧？」  
　　「诶？还……」  
　　本想说还不太饿，可在佐伯压迫力惊人的瞪视下，御堂只能含混地点点头。

　　「那这次的商谈结果吃完饭再汇报。你们几个，差不多也都回家去吧，已经超过下班时间二十分钟了。」  
　　拿出社长的架势，佐伯轰鸽子似的把职员们赶走，喀嗒一声锁上门，长长叹了口气。  
　　「真是的……早知道就专门建个社长室，做什么都方便……」

　　「你说的『什么』我可是一点都不想了解……」  
　　调笑着，御堂走近佐伯，在他唇上轻轻啄了一下，问道：「刚才怎么了，气氛好像有点怪。」

　　「……还都不是因为你。」  
　　佐伯又叹了口气，紧紧搂住御堂的腰。  
　　「那群女人看见中岛给他女儿买的童话书就开始叽叽喳喳说个没完，说什么王子公主是女孩子一生的浪漫……」

　　「……然后呢？」  
　　看着恋人明显开始闹情绪的脸，御堂很是茫然。

　　「……然后话题就转移到你身上。」

　　「诶？为什么？」

　　佐伯死死盯着御堂看了一会儿，无力地垂下头。  
　　「你这个人……当真一点自觉也没有。」  
　　「——她们都觉得你是王子殿下，这样说你明白了？」

　　「…………」  
　　御堂愣愣看着佐伯，脸上忽地泛起可疑的红晕。  
　　「……所、所以…你是公主吗？」

　　「………………」  
　　佐伯一瞬间看上去有点缺氧，露出奇妙的表情来。

　　误以为这是被自己说中而在闹别扭，御堂伸手轻捏恋人脸颊，狡黠地笑了。  
　　「你啊，做公主不是挺合适的吗？美丽、傲慢又独断专行，还爱欺负自己喜欢的人。」

　　佐伯第三次叹气，把头埋在御堂左肩。  
　　「……现在到底是谁在欺负谁啊。」


	2. 竜と秘宝

　　「唷，这不是御堂吗？」

　　听到自己的名字，御堂孝典停下脚步，转身看向打招呼的男人。  
　　「……吉川君，好久不见。」

　　上次碰见这个人还是AA刚成立的时候。那次他和几个旧识把佐伯误认成自己的部下，并在御堂澄清后露出极不以为然的样子，甚至直接问他是不是被骗了。  
　　自己比佐伯年长七岁，若按资历算，推想他位居佐伯之上也很正常。但御堂无法忘记老同学看向佐伯时轻蔑的眼神。从那以后，他始终没再和这群人来往。

　　「还真是好久不见，快两年了吧？」叫吉川的男人说着，瞄了一眼御堂的公文包。「上次见面，正赶上你离开MGN开起顾问公司，现在怎么样了？」

　　「承蒙关心，虽然是间小公司，但成立以来不断在成长，每天的工作也很充实。」  
　　即使是敷衍地说着客套话，提起AA，御堂心里还是油然生出一股自豪感。

　　「这样啊，哈哈，那可恭喜你了。」露出轻佻的笑容，吉川自来熟地搂住御堂肩膀。

　　「——说起来，上次还遇见你们社长了呢。到底是怎样的天才，居然能让御堂孝典甘愿屈于人下，有空也给我们介绍介绍？」

　　御堂身体一僵。吉川的语气里有丝微妙的黏腻感，让他不由地想起佐伯的警告：你以为对方只是熟人，对方早就在脑子里非礼你一百遍了！

　　当然，这不过是佐伯以淫魔之心度常人之腹所产生的被害妄想。御堂正准备拨开吉川的手结束这段对话，却听他继续道：「同学会你总是不露面，大家想打听你的消息，把田之仓灌醉了逼问，结果那家伙说啊，你和这位社长是最佳搭档，方·方·面·面都是………」

　　「佐伯社长的工作能力无可挑剔，头脑出众，敢于创新，以大胆敏锐的企划为公司赢得不少客户。而我作为专务统筹全局，确保后勤，用管理经验让佐伯尽最大可能发挥他的实力。我们确实各方面都搭配得很好。」  
　　抢在对方之前连珠炮似的一口气把话说完，御堂推开吉川的胳膊，整了整被压皱的西装，淡然道：「抱歉，时间有限，没事的话我先走了。」

　　「……等等！」

　　被吉川拉住衣角，御堂不耐烦地停下来：「还有什么事？」

　　男人的表情有些扭曲，像是难以置信，又像是被人揍了一拳：「我所认识的那个御堂孝典是不会屈居二位的！更不会甘心当个辅佐毛头小鬼的贤内助！」

　　咬了咬牙，御堂克制住当真揍他一拳的冲动，不怒反笑：「吉川君，虽然不知道你为我幻想了怎样的一个形象，不过我们AA的内部人事问题不劳外人费心，今天的寒暄就到此为止吧。再会。」  
　　对待秽物般弹去纠缠不休的男人的手，御堂转身大步离开。

　　＊＊＊

　　当天晚上对佐伯说起这事，年轻的恋人果然大叫着「我就知道！」跳起来，以检查身体为由捉御堂共赴云雨。做到一半，御堂问：「你觉得我是你的贤内助吗？」

　　佐伯自他股间抬起头，嘴角还牵着一缕银丝：「……怎么，你很介意这个说法？」  
　　御堂撑起身，摘下佐伯脸上被挤歪的眼镜，折好放在床头，忍笑答道：「我从来没这么想过。」

　　「哦？」佐伯也坐起来，骑跨在御堂身上。「那你是怎么想的？」

　　就势搂住恋人的腰，御堂深深地吻他。  
　　「——你是我闪闪发光的宝藏。」

　　恶龙张开双翼，满足地将珍宝圈在怀里。


End file.
